Stupid Suicide
by Persetan dengan Penname
Summary: Satou Kenta, bermaksud mengakhiri SEMUA nya di atas bangunan ini. ―Kalau lompat kebawah, pasti mati kan?. "Dunia ini tidak sekejam yang kau kira". BODOH! /fic abal. Abaikan judul. RnR?


**Kocchimuite, Miiko! milik Ono Eriko. saya hanya pinjam Chara nya.**

**Fic abal ini Milik saya.**

**WARNING: ABAL. typo mungkin. Awas bosen.**

**Don't Like? Don't Read Don't Flame.**

**Rating K+++ mungkin? atau T?**

* * *

Bunyi bel tanda jam sekolah usai berbunyi nyaring, menginterupsi jam pelajaran terakhir. Menandakan hari pertama di Sekolah usai. Semua orang,―siswa dan guru merapikan barang.

Satou Kenta duduk sendirian di bangkunya.

Kenta melirik keluar lewat jendela. Murid murid yang berjalan keluar gerbang sekolah semakin berkurang jumlahnya. Langit jingga kemerahan menarik perhatiannya. Semilir angin menghembus rambutnya pelan, membuat surai kecoklatan yang senada dengan maniknya bergoyang lembut.

Kenta menghela nafas.

Kenta merapikan barang barangnya, lalu berlari keluar kelas.

Sampai dihalam sekolah, Kenta memperhatikan gedung sekolahnya. SMA Nishinoya, SMA yang cukup elit di kota ini.

Sesaat, ingatan yang 'itu' muncul lagi di kepalanya.

―"_Kamu diterima si SMA Nishinoya, kan? Selamat..!"_

"Cih"

"_Nah, Paman akan memberimu hadiah_―"

"Sialan sialan sialaaann!" Kenta mengacak rambutnya, berlari keluar gerbang sekolah.

Masih dapat ia ingat betul.

Harga dirinya yang direbut seenaknya oleh Pamannya. Dan.. hadiah katanya?!

Tangan tangan yang menggerayangi tubuh remaja tanggungnya. Dan saat 'itu', Kenta benar benar ketakutan. Ketakutan sampa tidak tahu harus apa. Ia menyesal saat itu hanya pasrah.

Kenta merasa takut. Kotor. Hina.

Ditambah lagi, perceraian ayah ibunya yang baru baru ini terjadi. Kenta ikut ibunya. Dan tinggal serumah dengan Pamannya. Ditambah lagi, ibunya yang sekarang berubah menjadi penyiksa sebagai pelampiasan amarahnya pada sang ayah.

Kenta yang dulu dikenal paling ceria, sejak SMA berubah. Drastis.

Diperjalanan. Kenta menemukan bekas penginapan tua, yang sekarang menjadi tempat pertokoan yang sebenarnya sudah bangkrut sejak lama. Sekarang rencananya bangunan itu akan dirobohkan.

Kenta menaiki tangga yang menuju atap bangunan. Entah apa yang membawa kakinya saat itu.

Ia menyusuri atap, sampai ke pinggiran atap.

Kenta mendongak kebawah. Cukup tinggi.

Siapapun yang lompat dari atas sini dan sampai kebawah, pasti mati kan?

Kenta merasa sedikit ragu. Pikiran dan perasaannya campur aduk.

"_Ada baiknya aku mengakhiri semuanya.. _―_sekarang."_

Kenta menarik nafas. Merentangkan tangan, memejamkan mata.

Ini niat bunuh diri. Kenta sangat tau itu.

Ia mendorong tubuhnya kedepan, bersiap merasakan hembusan angin yang kencang dan tabrakan tubuhnya dengan lantai.

Lalu rasa sakit yang pasti hanya sebentar. Dengan begitu semua usai―

―tunggu.

Kenta membuka mata, melihat tubuhnya masih menggantung diatap dengan posisi miring, dimana bagian atas tubuhnya mendongak kedepan.

Pemandangan bawah tempat seharusnya ia mati sekarang tampak jelas. Jantung Kenta berdegup kencang.

Kenta menahan nafas―

―ada yang menahan tangannya.

"Satou Kenta, dari kelas 1-B kan?" sebuah suara mengabsennya. Lalu tubuh Kenta yang menggantung ditarik.

Kenta menoleh ke sumber suara.

Matanya membulat.

"Aku teman sekelasmu, Eguchi Tappei"

"Kenapa?" Kenta bersuara pelan.

"Kenapa apanya?" Tappei memiringkan kepala.

"Kenapa aku dihentikan?" Kenta melepas paksa tangan Tappei yang menggenggam pergelangan tangannya.

"Kenapa ya? Aku hanya tidak ingin lagi melihat seseorang mati didepan mataku―" Tappei menarik nafas, cuek.

"―cukup saat itu saja yang terakhir kali" Tappei berkata terlalu pelan hingga tak terdengar oleh Kenta.

"Memangnya kau mengerti apa?!" Kenta menatap tajam ke arah mata Tappei.

Tappei menatap Kenta datar.

"Aku tidak mengerti apa masalahmu sehingga ingin melompat dari atas sini, dan aku tidak mau mengerti. Tapi kalau soal perasaanmu, kurasa aku mengerti." Tappei menatap Kenta dengan tatapan mengintimidasi.

"Kau mana mengerti soal perasaanku! Merasa kotor dan hina, memangnya kau pernah merasakan itu?!" Kenta membalas tatapan Tappei.

Tappei melipat tangan, bersandar ke teralis.

"Aku pernah"

Kenta mengangkat sebelah alis.

"Aku pernah. Merasa kotor, hina, takut, marah, jijik? Bahkan lebih buruk. Dan disinilah aku sekarang, masih hidup."

Kenta menatap tajam.

"Aku _broken home._ Ayah dan ibu menelantarkanku. Mereka hanya memedulikan urusan mereka. Untuk makan pun, aku harus mencari uang sendiri. Mereka berpesta pora, aku makan sendirian dengan nasi seadanya. Mereka tidur dengan Kasur empuk dan nyaman, aku tidur kepanasan dan pengap di gudang." Tappei menarik nafas panjang.

"Setidaknya itu belum lebih buruk dariku―"

"―aku belum selesai. Bila mereka bertengkar, ayahku memperlakukanku seperti samsak tinju. Aku babak belur. Lenganku patah, aku mengeluarkan banyak darah lewat hidung sehingga harus bernafas lewat mulut. Aku anemia. Disaat keadaan sepert itu, mereka tidak peduli. Aku merawat diriku sendirian di gudang. Untuk mencari makan pengganti darah? Aku mencari uang untuk itu. Dalam keadaan anemia, aku bekerja." Tappei mengambil nafas, lalu melanjutkan.

"Lalu saat keadaan keuangan tipis, aku dijual ke pasar gelap. Dijadikan pelampiasan nafsu banyak pria bejad. Berkali kali sampai ayah dan ibu puas dengan jumlah uang mereka. Aku terus seperti itu dari kecil sampai kelas 2 SMP. Yah, sekolahku gratis sih."

Tappei menatap Kenta tajam.

"Saat natal pun aku dikurung diluar rumah dengan pakaian seadanya. Kupikir aku akan mati kedinginan. Tapi untung saja aku dimasukkan ke panti. Lebih baik daripada rumah itu. Lalu aku sadar, Dunia ini membenciku." Tappei menyudahi perkataannya dengan menghela nafas.

"Haah… kau membuatku bicara terlalu banyak hari ini. Dan setelah semua itu, aku memang berpikir untuk menyudahi SEMUA nya." Tappei melirik Kenta.

Kenta terdiam. Dadanya mencelos.

"Mati sekarang, masih bisa kan?" Kenta berkata pelan.

"Sialan kau. Masih ingin mati juga? Bodoh" Tappei menjulurkan lidahnya. Tatapannya masih tajam, menusuk jantung.

"APA?!" Kenta menggampar punggung Tappei.

"HOI!" Tappei membalasnya.

Mereka berdua jadi adu tabok punggung. Dasar bocah.

"Sudah hentikan!" Tappei menghela nafas, kembali ke posisi awal―melpat tangan dan bersandar.

"Kenapa setelah semua itu, kau masih sudi hidup?" Kenta menatap Tappei. Kalau ia yang menjadi Tappei, mungkin ia sudah mati dari dulu, tidak akan mencegah seseorang untuk meninggalkan dunia ini. Persis seperti sekarang.

"Yah, mungkin sedari dulu aku seharusnya sudah mati.." Tappei mendongak ke atas, menatap langit sore yang lumayan cerah.

"Tapi seseorang mengatakan padaku kalau―" Tappei menghela nafas, merasakan semilir angin menggelitik pipinya dan menggoyangkan surainya dengan lembut.

"―dunia ini tidak sekejam yang kau kira.." Tappei menatap Kenta dengan tatapan datar, tidak tersenyum sama sekali.

"Entah kenapa itu mendorongku agar tidak mati dulu. Dan aku tidak menyesal. Aku bersyukur masih hidup. Aku bersyukur waktu itu bisa sekolah.. mungkin?"

Tappei melompati teralis pembatas, lalu berjalan kearah tangga.

Tappei melambai, tanpa menolehkan kepalanya untuk melihat Kenta. Kenta menatap punggung Tappei.

"Hoo.. sekarang teserah padamu mau lompat atau tidak. Kalau mau, lupakan saja ocehanku tadi. Kali ini aku tidak akan mencegahmu. Sampai ketemu lagi… kurasa. Kalau kau tidak mati dengan bodoh sih. Dah.." dan punggung itu menghilang.

Kenta diam. Tidak bersuara, bahkan bergerak sama sekali.

Angin sore menyapu surainya, perasaan yang entah kenapa membuat Kenta merasa nyaman.

Kenta menghela nafas panjang.

"Bodoh… huh?"

Kenta memejamkan mata―

* * *

Selasa yang cerah. Tapi tidak secerah keadaan murid kelas 1 hari ini.

Padahal baru hari kedua, tapi sudah ada satu orang yang 'pergi'.

"Kabarnya, dia bunuh diri ya?" bisikan bisikan mengudara. Desas desus sana sini, soal murid yang kabarnya bunuh diri kemarin sore.

Seorang pemuda tampak bingung.

Perasaan, kemarin ia sudah―

"apa yang terjadi?"

"Ah, Eguchi Tappei dari kelasmu katanya bunuh diri kemarin. Meminum obat obatan sampai meregang nyawa."

"EH?!"

* * *

Kenta terdiam didepan makam seseorang. Seseorang yang kemarin mencegahnya bunuh diri, dan menenangkan hatinya hingga kini Kenta masih hidup. Seseorang yang kini malah membunuh dirinya sendiri.

"Sampai ketemu lagi kalau aku tidak mati dengan bodoh, hah?! SEKARANG SIAPA YANG MATI DENGAN BODOH?! DASAR BODOH!" Kenta menyeka setitik air matanya, lalu berlari meninggalkan makam.

.

.

.

"_Maaf ya, aku yang bodoh. Maaf aku berbohong"_

_._

**Fin.**

A/N:

Apaini ngeri amat. OTL.

Cuma pelampiasan sih. Heuheuheuehue.

Jadi si Tappei nasehatin Kenta biar ga bunuh diri, tapi sebenernya itu nasehat buat dirinya sendiri. Tapi akhirnya dia sendiri yang bunuh diri.

Dasar bocah :v

Dah ya. Dadah~ \ :v /

**Sign,**

**K**


End file.
